


blow off steam

by ramblingsofaqueerwoman



Series: bisexual disaster energy [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/pseuds/ramblingsofaqueerwoman
Summary: Julia's had the day from hell, Kady helps her relax.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Series: bisexual disaster energy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	blow off steam

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently watching the Season 5 teaser makes me so upset I have to rage write? 
> 
> anyway, have some smut

Being an emergency room nurse, Julia was no stranger to long days. But something about today made it a million times worse than anything she had ever experienced. 

She didn't know if it was the full moon, or the fact that she hadn't slept a wink last night, the disgruntled patient who had screamed abuse at her for asking what her pain level was at, or the fact that she hadn't had a chance to sit down or eat something in approximately 12 hours. 

To be fair, it was probably a combination of all of that and then some that had her on the edge of a breakdown as she walked to her car at 1am. 

"Just make it home, just make it home," she muttered under her breath as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She could have her breakdown and scream and cry as much as she wanted, just as soon as she got home. Not in the car. That was dangerous. 

She pushed everything back down, tried to slide the lid back on the cauldron of her bubbling emotions, and brought back up that layer of _numb_ that let her get through her hardest days. In hindsight, it was probably the numbness that made her not realize where she was driving, making turns and decisions on autopilot, her subconscious deciding for her where she needed to go that night.

It wasn't until she was ringing the doorbell that she emerged out of the fog enough to realize she was in front of Kady's apartment. It wasn't the first time she'd found herself here at 1am, but usually it was because she was drunk and horny. Right now she was neither, but here she was anyway. 

The door opened, Kady's face bearing that smirk she got when she knew the two of them were about to hook up. It quickly fell, however, when she saw Julia's face. 

"Hey," she said softly, reaching out a tentative hand. "What's wrong?"

Julia opened her mouth to explain the hell of her day, but all that came out was an unsettlingly shaky breath. Kady's face changed into something Julia didn't recognize, she hadn't seen it on her face before. It looked like resolve, and determination, and sort-of anger but not quite, with a hint of something that almost seemed tender. It was a good look, even better because it was directed at _her_.

Julia let herself be pulled into the apartment and fussed over by the other woman in a firm, no nonsense way that felt very Kady-like. Before she knew what was happening, her coat and shoes were off and she was tucked into the corner of the couch with a beer in her hand and cold pizza in front of her. 

The numbness fell away completely, but instead of feeling like she needed to cry, she just felt cared for. And also really fucking hungry. She started eating, faster than what was probably recommended, making Kady chuckle and remind her that it wasn't going anywhere. 

She relaxed completely as she ate and drank, and she began to tell Kady about her day in between mouthfuls. The other woman proved to be the perfect listener, making sounds of outrage and sympathy when necessary, but mostly just letting Julia rant it all out of her system. By the time she had finished her story, the pizza and beer were gone and she was practically melting into the couch with exhaustion. 

She opened eyes she didn't remember closing to see Kady looking at her, and it stole the breath out of her. Julia was used to Kady looking at her with a variety of different emotions: desire, anger, amusement, concern. This was something else entirely. This was soft and gentle and an L-word that Julia wasn't ready to name, but she never wanted it to end. 

But of course it did, when Kady stood up and held out her hands to help Julia up. 

"Come on, baby girl, let's go to bed."

Julia's eyes widened. It didn't feel like either of them were in the mood to have sex right now so she knew that wasn't what was being offered, but they'd never just _gone to bed_ together. That was something couples did.

"Oh. That's...I didn't mean to...I can go home," she stammered. Kady frowned at her. 

"Don't be ridiculous, you're dead on your feet. I'm surprised you survived driving here, you're not going anywhere 'til you get some sleep."

She leaned forward and pulled Julia up and into herself, turning her and gently pushing her down the hall towards the bedroom. They took turns getting ready in the bathroom, and Kady lent Julia a spare tee shirt and sweats to sleep in. The whole thing was excruciatingly domestic, and Julia hated how much she loved it. How much she wished it was real. 

The warm, mushy insides of her felt even warmer and mushier as she crawled into bed beside the other woman. It was like her heart hadn't even realized this was a thing that she could want, but now that it had it, it was determined to enjoy every second of it. 

Julia paused for a moment, unsure of whether this was a cuddling sort of arrangement or if she was supposed to go straight to sleep, but Kady solved that dilemma for her. She reached over sleepily and pulled the smaller woman snug against her chest, tucking her head into the back of her neck. 

This was heaven. This was nirvana. This was everything she never knew she needed. Every inch of Julia's heart and soul was singing in happiness, perfectly content now that she was resting in the other woman's arms. She gave a satisfied wiggle, settling further into the bed, and wrapped the fingers of one hand around Kady's wrist. 

She wanted to lay like this for hours, memorizing the feeling of Kady pressed against her back, the way her soft breaths tickled the hair at the nape of her neck, the gentle brush of her fingers against her skin. She wanted to stay awake and savor it, but her body had other ideas after being awake for almost 24 hours. She slowly slid into a beautiful and peaceful sleep. 

•••

She woke to an empty bed and the sound of water running. 

It took her a moment to place where she was, blinking away the haze of sleep as she remembered what happened last night. She glanced over at the clock. 5am. Still too early to get up, but it felt weird to be in Kady's bed without her. Too intimate to lay awake between her sheets, the other half of the bed still warm from her body heat. 

She reluctantly pried her body out of bed, padding softly across the floor to the bathroom, where Kady was taking a shower. Her shifts were irregular, going wherever the security company sent her. Julia's chest felt warm knowing that Kady had stayed up and listened to her last night, even though she must have been scheduled for an early shift this morning. 

She nudged the door further open, squinting at the bright light, eyes finally landing on the soft edges of Kady's shadow that could be seen through the shower curtain. The steam swirled in the air around her, giving everything a warm haze, forming condensation on every surface.

_The water must be boiling_, Julia thought. A thought sprung into her head, making her grin. _I mean, it only seems fair that I make sure she's not burning herself with hot water. I should probably check the temperature myself. You know, just to be safe._

She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her to make a noise so she wouldn't startle the other woman. She saw Kady's shadow still behind the curtain, paused and silent as she waited for Julia's next move. She didn't give herself the chance to second guess herself, quickly shedding her clothes and crossing the room to step into the shower behind Kady. 

The other woman didn't turn around, but she did glance over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised. This was probably the time for some cheesy one-liner, some joke to diffuse the tension of 'we don't do this, we don't do sleepovers with just sleep and showers together before work'. But Julia's brain was still too fuzzy from just waking up to come up with anything clever. 

"Hey," she said. _Like an idiot._

Now Kady did turn around, a pleased smirk on her face. 

"Hey." She pulled Julia towards her with one hand on her waist and then they were kissing. 

_ Oh yeah. This was what they did. _

Julia leaned into the kiss, grounding herself in the familiarity of the slide of Kady's lips against her own. The taller woman's arms wrapped around her waist, switching their places carefully so Julia was under the spray. She gave a pleased moan as the hot water warmed her up and relaxed her. Kady took advantage of the noise to deepen the kiss, her fingers tightening their grip on the shorter woman's hips. 

They stayed like that for a long time, exchanging slow filthy kisses underneath the water's spray, hands wandering over each others skin, wanting to touch every part of the other. Julia finally pulled away with a gasp, holding Kady back gently so she could catch her breath. 

"Let me…" she whispered. "I wanna…" 

Kady nuzzled into the side of Julia's face, mouthing along her jaw. "What is it you want, baby?"

Julia moved Kady with her hands, shifting the other woman until she was standing with her back to the shower wall, leaning on it for support. 

"You took care of me last night," she said, leaning in for a single, deep kiss. "Now I wanna take care of you." 

Kady's breath became more ragged as Julia kissed across her collarbones and down her chest. She wound her fingers through the shorter woman's hair, cradling her head gently. She let out a gasp when Julia's mouth found her nipple, latching on and sucking. 

Julia moaned against Kady's skin, using her tongue to tease at the sensitive nub, enjoying the sounds she was drawing from the other woman's mouth. She shifted over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention, determined to make Kady feel as good as possible. 

She was still amazed at the gentle care the other woman had given her last night. They kept blurring the lines between girlfriends and...whatever it was that they were right now. Julia couldn't deny that she wanted everything with Kady, feelings and a relationship and love, the whole thing. When Kady acted like she had last night, it made it seem like she wanted that too. 

Julia knew they needed to have an actual discussion about all of it at some point, but that could happen later. Right now, she had Kady in front of her, under her fingers and her tongue, and that was all that mattered. She kissed her way down her stomach, falling to her knees in front of the other woman. 

Kady's fingers tightened in her hair and she felt the other woman's breath catch as her stomach jumped against her lips. She latched a hand behind one of Kady's knees, gentling guiding it up so it was slung over her shoulder. She gave her a brief moment to settle and find her balance, before she couldn't wait anymore and she had to taste her. 

She was almost entirely certain they there was nothing on this earth she liked better than eating Kady out. She couldn't get enough of the way the other woman tasted, the way she gripped Julia's head, pressing it harder against herself. The way her hips would rock against her, stuttering, like she was trying to control herself but couldn't quite manage it. 

It always put Julia's mind in the most beautiful space. She loved the feeling of being _needed_, being _used_, being _wanted_. It made everything else disappear, until the only thing filling her brain was Kady. It made her feel powerful, the fact that she was the one who was having this affect on the other woman, causing her to come undone like this. 

She glanced up at Kady through her lashes as her tongue worked harder against her. The other woman had her head thrown back against the shower wall, her face scrunched up in emotion, her mouth letting out small gasps and groans. It was the most beautiful thing Julia had ever seen. 

She focused on the way her tongue dragged against all of Kady's sensitive folds, pursing her lips to suck on her clit. The moan that the other woman made at that feeling was fucking _o__bscene_, and Julia immediately did everything she could to make her keep making that noise. 

She licked and sucked, flicking the tip of her tongue against the swollen bud, her mind cleared of everything except the need to make the other woman cum. Kady's noises got higher pitched and closer together, her leg tightening around Julia's shoulder to keep her pinned close. Julia reached up to press two fingers against Kady's opening, and that was all it took. 

Kady was shuddering against her, crying out as the sensations worked its way through her body. Julia pressed the flat of her tongue against her, stroking gently with her fingertips, as she wrung the last bits of pleasure out of the other woman. 

She finally pulled back and rested her head on Kady's thigh, gazing up at her with contentment. The other woman's eyes were still closed, but she had a blissed out smile on her face and she chuckled under her breath. Her fingers ran slowly through Julia's hair as she came down from the high. 

Julia hummed happily, basking in the feeling of Kady's fingers in her hair. She helped the other woman slide her leg off her shoulder so she could stand with more balance, gently kissing her thigh once she was steady. 

"C'mere," Kady murmured, still fuzzy from the orgasm. She grasped at Julia's shoulder, trying to get her to stand up. "Come up here."

Julia grinned, standing up carefully so she didn't slip in the slick tub. Kady pulled her in for an agonizingly slow kiss, open mouthed and filthy, licking up the taste of herself. Julia moaned, turning to putty in the other woman's arms. 

Julia was just starting to get lost in that haze of making out where she forgot her own name, when Kady pushed off the wall and spun them around. The shorter woman found herself trapped against the wall, pressed into the wet tile with Kady crowded up against her back. 

"Your turn," Kady whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She groaned as the other woman scattered kisses against her shoulders and neck. Kady's hands ghosted across her skin, trailing from her breasts to her hips, across her stomach and down to her thighs, featherlight touches driving her insane. 

"Please…" she whispered, not sure what she was begging for except for _more_. 

"Shhh.." Kady's hands settled on her hips, soothing. She grazed the smaller woman's earlobe with her teeth, drawing a gasp out of her. "I've got you." 

Finally, _finally_, Kady's hand slipped between her thighs, where she so desperately needed her. She let out another gasp, louder this time, arching her back as the other woman slid her fingers against her slowly. Kady wrapped one arm around her chest, pinning her between the shower wall and her own body. She pressed her mouth against Julia's neck, pulling the skin between her teeth to mark it just as she slid two fingers inside.

Julia cried out, the sound loud and echoing in the small space. She squirmed against the other woman, trying to press back and buck forward at the same time, loving how Kady's grip tightened around her to keep her still. The taller woman moved down her neck to leave another mark, as her free hand reached to tease at Julia's nipple.

Julia felt like she was being touched in a million places all at once. It was too much. It was not enough. It was _everything_.

Kady's fingers moved in tight circles against her clit, firm and unrelenting, pushing her steadily towards the edge. Julia's breath came in short, ragged gasps, and she clutched desperately at the shower wall. 

"Kady! I-I'm close...please," Julia choked out, her entire body tense as a live wire underneath her touch. 

Kady's breath was hot on her ear, unbelievably close, like somehow her voice was inside of her. "Come for me, baby girl." She bit down on Julia's neck as she pinched her nipple firmly, and that was it. 

Julia came with a shout, jerking against Kady's grip. Her legs gave out as the orgasm ripped through her. Kady held her tight against her own chest, making sure she didn't collapse to the floor, which Julia was thankful for. She really didn't want to have to explain a shower sex related injury to her boss. 

Her body shook again and again, Kady's fingers still moving against her, until her body became too sensitive. 

"Stop, stop, too much," she said, pushing against Kady's hand. She found her footing again, enough so that she was standing, albeit shakily and leaving heavily on the wall. She felt Kady chuckling behind her and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up, Chuckles."

Kady turned her around, wrapping her arms around her waist, and although she was still laughing, her face was _so incredibly fond _Julia couldn't stay mad. 

"You're beautiful," Kady said, leaning forward so she could kiss her. The kiss was sweet and tender, and didn't at all match the steamy sex they had just had, but Julia wasn't about to complain. She wanted every part of Kady, the sweet _and_ the steamy. She wanted all of it. Now and forever. 

They kissed for a long time, tender and gentle, grinning at each other until their kisses were just lips stretched thin and wide and pressed to each other in happiness. And when Kady's phone chimed telling her that she was late for work, the bathroom echoed with the sounds of curses, fumbling, and Julia's loud, clear laugh.


End file.
